


Garage Remix

by Merwin_Me



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwin_Me/pseuds/Merwin_Me
Summary: “I do want to be a werewolf, Peter. But you're going to do what you have to do, and I don't want a dead Alpha.”





	Garage Remix

Stiles stared at the glittering eyes of the wolf holding his wrist in a slightly too tight grip, the question ringing through his head.

 

_ Do you want the bite? _

 

Cocking his head a little so he could see Peter's face, Stiles grimaced when he saw the fangs grow even as the Alpha wolf leaned forward, jaw opening wide in preparation for fitting a teenager's wrist between them.

 

Jerking his arm back sharply - taking note that Peter let him go easily at the movement - Stiles cradled his wrist to his chest even as he finally gave his answer.

 

“No.”

 

A single word, a clear answer to a tough question, and clearly not the one Peter had been expecting. 

 

Surprise and disappointment flitted across his face quickly, before those micro expressions were wiped clean again, being replaced by a sneer that twisted Peter's expression into something ugly.

 

“You may think you're telling me the truth.” Peter spat at Stiles, no longer being the suave man looking to get what he wanted, instead reminding Stiles more of that night at the hospital, the first time he saw Peter awake and aware. “But you are lying to yourself, Stiles.”

 

And that was it. That was the moment that Stiles should have just let Peter leave, before finding his way back home, gathering whatever weapons he could find, before going to keep his idiotic best friend from accidentally killing himself.

 

Except. Except he saw Peter standing in front of him, with his back to Stiles -  _ like a human could ever hope to hurt a werewolf _ \- back tense and a hopelessness radiating from him that was almost hidden beneath his need for revenge.

 

“Of course I want the bite, Peter.”

 

The Alpha froze from where he had just been about to get into his dead nurse's car, turning slowly so that he could look at Stiles once again.

 

“But you're going to be dead soon, and I would much rather stay human than have Derek as my Alpha. Or worse,  _ Scott _ **_.”_ **

 

“Dead?” Peter's eyes flashed red, a low growl starting up low in his chest. “Is that a threat?”

 

Stiles scoffed, and while Peter was only tensing up more, Stiles relaxed into a slumped pose, hands deep in his pockets. Looking unbothered by the angry Alpha.

 

“Not from me. From yourself. Look at yourself, Peter. A taunt from a 16-year-old gets you all upset like this?”

 

Shrugging a little, Stiles let out a small sigh when the growl coming from Peter only deepened, causing the windows of the car Stiles was leaning against to vibrate.

 

“When you leave here, you'll be going straight to the Hale house. Because you and I both know that Kate took your nephew for bait. Scott is there already, and the only thing her show is missing is the Alpha. So you show up, and then what?”

 

“I kill that bitch.” Peter snarled, claws popping out as he sent Stiles a look, warning him to back off.

 

So, of course, Stiles did the opposite.

 

“Sure, that'll happen. From what I've seen of her, she's too much of a narcissistic self-centered bitch to even think of backup. Then what? Do you want me to believe that you'll stop with Kate? That you won't go after the rest of the Argents after that?”

 

“They deserve to die! They hunt us!”

 

“Kate hunted you.” Stiles corrected softly, not unkindly. “Allison was  _ ten years old _ when Kate burned your family. She was in Italy with her parents at the time, and they didn't hear of the tragedy until months later - I asked and double-checked. But to you, they're just as guilty as Kate.”

 

“You don't know how it is to be hunted like animals, just for what we are.” Peter was nearly foaming at the mouth, but he hadn't yet stepped closer to Stiles in his anger.

 

At least a little part of his brain realized that he'd just be proving Stiles’ point for him if he did that.

 

“No, I don't. But I know how grief works, and I've seen the aftermath of revenge runs.”

 

“I rather doubt that.” Peter muttered. That got an actual response from Stiles, in the form of a cold glare.

 

“You don't know anything about me or my family, Peter. My dad grieved in a bottle, and my uncle is in prison for the rest of his life after his own revenge run.”

 

Cutting himself off from what could have been the beginning of an emotional rant, Stiles dragged a hand over his head, visibly pulling himself back together and back on track.

 

“You'll get your revenge. Kate will die tonight, I don't doubt that. But what are your plans after that, huh? Scott will never be your Beta. Derek has him convinced that he can become human again if he kills you. And then there's Derek himself. Who is more likely to kill you himself than to even entertain the idea of joining you. Are you going to kill them too, for standing in your way?”

 

Peter's silence said enough, though by now he looked more defeated than angry. His eyes faded back into blue, claws and fangs disappearing as fast as they had appeared.

 

Stiles softened his tone in response, no longer looking to pound some understanding in the Alpha’s head.

 

“I do want to be a werewolf, Peter. The idea of a pack, a family… It calls to me. And you're plenty capable if I look past the revenge for a moment. But you're going to do what you have to do, and I don't want a dead Alpha.”

 

Stiles sighed deeply, taking a few steps forward until he was standing in front of Peter, and wrapped his arms around the man in a quick but tight hug.

 

Before the werewolf could comprehend what was happening, Stiles took a step back. Shooting Peter a quirky smile, Stiles moved to the driver's side of his jeep.

 

“I'll try to distract Mr. Argent for as long as I can if I see him. Try not to die tonight, Peter.”

 

With that, Stiles drove off before Peter could put together a response. Peter stared at the taillights as the jeep made its way out of the garage until they left his vision. 

 

Turning a little, Peter looked at himself in the side mirror of his nurse's car.

 

He couldn't promise anything. Peter wouldn't stop his plan to kill Kate for anyone. Not his nephew, not his failure of a beta, and not even for the boy who would be the perfect beta.

 

But he might be able to change the outcome. Change Stiles’ prediction of his death.

 

_ Survive. _

 

Well. Best not to keep the main attraction of the night waiting for her reaper. And then, maybe, Peter could run before he got himself killed.

 

Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy bday to me, and here's my gift to you! (hi, yes, contrary to my lack of new fics I am still alive...)


End file.
